This invention relates in general to the fields of telecommunications and data processing and more particularly to an improved intelligent information routing system and method.
Advances in interactive voice response systems and private branch exchanges have allowed for the development of systems which can interact with calling parties to solicit information in an automated fashion. In addition, modern database technology can allow for the characterization of a population in extremely fine detail. Finally, with the development of computer telephony interfaces, private branch exchanges and other private switching systems can be accessed and, in part, controlled by efficient and inexpensive personal computers and mini-computers. While all of these building blocks are in place, little work has been done to integrate these facilities to allow the use of the vast amounts of information stored in a company""s database to be used to control the access to the company""s staff through the telecommunications interfaces.
Accordingly, need has arisen for a system which responds in an intelligent fashion to information provided by a telecommunications system or other data provided by other systems to perform tasks in an automated fashion responsive to the information received.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an intelligent information router system and method are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce problems associated with prior systems and methods. According to one embodiment of the present invention, an intelligent information router system is provided that comprises a telephony controller which is coupled to a private branch exchange through a link interface. The telephony controller communicates with a handle manager and a script interpreter engine. Telephony controller receives information from the link interface regarding telephone calls being placed to the private branch exchange. Telephony controller initiates actions within the script interpreter engine that, in turn, access information stored in a database through a database controller. Responsive to the action of the script interpreter engine, the telephony controller can then instruct the private branch exchange to route the call to an appropriate location within a company depending upon the information received by the PBX through automatic transmission of data or interaction with the calling party.